


Poor Logic, Good Intentions

by SirSapling



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Marvel
Genre: Baby Avengers, Digital Art, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Baby Steve is not a master of tact and logic, he just knows he’s only got one free hand and he really wants to hold Tony’s.





	Poor Logic, Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts).



> An INCREDIBLY, BEYOND late happy birthday comic for Faite, featuring Very Dramatic Avenger baby Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Theres an extra bonus pair of panels if you visit my tumblr at the link below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/184494336363/an-incredibly-beyond-late-happy-birthday-comic) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sirsapling/status/1122330584955654146) | [Dreamwidth](https://sirsapling.dreamwidth.org/3400.html) | [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/sirsapling/art/Poor-Logic-Good-Intentions-795523484?ga_submit_new=10%3A1556419106) |[PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/621607)


End file.
